Original vampires
This are lore locked Original vampire Original vampire are vampire that do not come for other vampires. They are made for a six level dark art. Do to this they are more powerful than a normal vampire. Powers * Inmortality: Original Vampires are completely immortal, they can not be kill. Even decapitation doesn't kill an original vampire. * Super Human Speed: Original Vampires are extremely fast even compared to normal vampires and werewolves. They can easily get to speed of 500 miles a hour. * Super Human Strength: Original Vampire or extremely strong even by Vampires and Werewolves standards. They can left up 5 ton. * Super Senses: They possesses darkvision, increase smelling, hearing. * Healing Factor: they possessed be the highest healing factor of any species. They can grow limbs in a matter of minutes. * Fog Control: they can control fog on a near-infinite level. Rufia Carbo once covered the entire city of New York in a fog for few days. * Raven Familiar: They create up to 10 Raven familiar Earth they can see through the eyes and can command them no matter how far they are from them. * Mind Control: They have the ability to completely control a mortal's mind. They can add or erase memories and so much else. * Vampire Control: original vampires can control the bodies of vampires that spawned from them. Specific powers Each original vampire has two unique power. Caracturus Hortensius Forianus * Shape-shifter: he can turn into any animal * Original connection: he acts as a psychic connector between all of the original vampires however they can shut this connection off if they wish. Vinicianus Hortensius Forianus * Poisonous Bite: his bite is extremely poisonous being able to kill anything that's not an original vampire within 24 hours, but the process is for riffic as it slowly eat away at your sanity while killing you. * Poisonous Blood: his bite is extremely poisonous being able to kill anything that's not an original vampire within 24 hours, but the process is for riffic as it slowly eat away at your sanity while killing you. Meaning you must become a vampire within 24 hours of ingesting his blood. Cloelia Profuteria * Shadow manipulation: she can control Darkness making it darker. Dhe can actually is she can also teleport through Shadows. * Immunity to Holy Ground: she can enter churches and synagogues that well she does not need to be invited in. Archarius Veturius Agaptus * Beast Straight: he can quadruple his strength but it's only use this once a week. He also is stronger than an original vampire. * Body jumping: when he feeds on somebody he can possess or body leaving his body unconscious, while in another's body he only has the powers of a noble vampire and when he dies he returns to his original body. Numerius Petilius Amandus * Sunlight immunity: Sunlight does not hurt him. * Pink Ivory immunity: the Pink Ivory steak to the heart does absolutely nothing to hum mines staggering. Rufia Carbo * Curse negation: her left eye can negate any curse including vampirism and lycanthropy. * Curse negation: her left eye can negate any curse including vampirism and lycanthropy. Asinia Vita * magic negation: she has the ability to shut down gray and black magic in her present. * Vampirism feeding: she can feed on other vampires including Originals if she feeds on an original see gains that original vampires power for 24 hours. Weaknesses these are original vampires weaknesses unless stated otherwise that they have an immunity. * Sunlight: Sunlight will not kill a orginal vampire however it has been described as a thousand burning needles poking at your skin it is so painful they really don't like it. * Holy Ground: Original Vampire can not enter holy ground without view permission of a priest or somebody that works under a priest. * Pink Ivory: Making a steak of Pink Ivory which is a rare wood from Zimbabwe and then piercing it through there heart will put them into a sleep like trance till the steak is removed. * Decapitation: cutting an original vampires head off will put them out of commission toward the head is put back on the body. * High Frequency Noises: it causes them extreme pain do be there super sensitive hearing. * Blood curse: original vampires cannot drink from blood bags drink directly from the vein not quite sure why but it seems to be this way. Know Original Vampires Caracturus Hortensius Forianus Vinicianus Hortensius Forianus Cloelia Profuteria Archarius Veturius Agaptus Numerius Petilius Amandus Rufia Carbo Asinia Vita Category:Species Category:Vampire